The present invention relates to data searches in a computing environment.
It is common for large organizations to maintain a vocabulary of terms used by those organizations. Such terms may be terms of art, which are words or phrases that have a specific meaning within a given discipline or field, or terms created and defined within the organization itself. One product that may be used to maintain such a vocabulary is IBM® InfoSphere® Business Glossary. IBM® InfoSphere® Business Glossary provides a platform for creating and managing an enterprise vocabulary and classification system. When developing new data assets, information technology personnel can reference terms contained in the system to create links between the terms and the data assets.